In recent years, electronic devices have been implemented in the form of a smartphone carried by the users or wearable devices attached to parts of the bodies of the users. A smart watch that is an example of the wearable devices, for example, may be mounted on a wrist of the user to function as a traditional watch and may provide various functions, such as detection of a biometric signal, measurement of an amount of exercises, connection to a network, to the user as well.
The wearable device may include a user input unit for receiving an input from a user. For example, the user input unit may be implemented by a touch panel included in a display. However, in order to ensure portability, the display of the electronic device has a limited size. Accordingly, the input to the display having a limited size generates an unintended input or provides an input environment that is inconvenient to the user.